Desborde escarlata
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Se justifica como masoquista sin remedio, no busca los sentimientos que ella cree son inexistentes, solo quiere estar a su lado, pero definitivamente no a costa de sus sentimientos. Solo necesita un empujon. Solo necesita una salida. Despues de haber acabado juntos, saben muy en el fondo que como tal viviran mas cosas, estando siempre uno al lado del otro.
1. Chapter 1

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, la historia es originalmente sacada de mi cabeza, así que disfrútenla!

/…/: Susurros.

(…): Fuera de diálogos, acciones.

*…*: Pensamientos.

**POV de Yui.**

_**POV de Kanato.**_

**Estoy realmente feliz, esta tarde los hermanos Sakamaki me han dejado pasear un poco claro con sus supervisiones que en verdad son buenas, no detecto donde están presentes y es un poco extraño, todos se turnan para supervisarme.**

¿?: Yui-san, que compraste esta vez?

Yui: eh?!

**Gire levemente mi cabeza para darme cuenta que el que hablaba con esa voz tan gentil e infantil era Kanato-kun, me sorprendí ya que me olvide de que este día mi supervisor era él, estaba en la rama de un árbol volteado de cabeza.**

Kanato: que fue lo que compraste esta vez Yui-san! Teddy, Yui-san no quiere decirnos que fue lo que compro…

**Me asuste al oír su cambiante forma de humor, trate de alejarme pero solo logre dar un paso atrás ya que su mano me tomo la muñeca acercándome a su cara de cabeza, su boca quedo exactamente en mi cuello sintiendo su pesado respirar.**

Kanato: Yui-san tener tan cerca tu cuello me hace querer morderlo… pero recuerda que tu tonta existencia solo me sirve de alimentación para mi deseoso cuerpo.

Yui: Kanato-kun…

**El me acerco más aun a mi cuello y lo beso levemente, haciéndome sonrojar y sentir tan muestra cálida por parte de él, me gusto después me volteo para ver mis expresiones, no quería voltear ya que si lo hacia vería mi sonrojo; pero el castigo que me esperaría si no obedezco es capaz de matarme.**

Kanato: Ehh… tu cara esta sonrojada, eso es una muestra de vergüenza para los humanos Teddy… ¿Qué esa expresión de vergüenza no es suficiente para ti?... te enseñare una mayor…

**Tomo mi cara con ambas manos, y comenzó a besarme no era como esa vez en el cementerio frente a la tumba de su madre sino cálido, suave y tierno. Instintivamente me sonroje mas, no podía detectar él porque me sentía tan avergonzada; tal vez era el hecho de que:**

**La gente pasaba haciendo extraños y audibles comentarios.**

**El hecho de que el vestido que llevaba se acortaba por tener que aumentar mi altura para alcanzar la boca de Kanato-kun. Y los comentarios de los chicos alrededor no eran nada tiernos.**

**Dejándome llevar por el momento mis manos se movieron por si solas hacia la nuca de Kanato-kun, entrelazando mis dedos sobre los mechones morados de este vampiro, como si la escena siempre fuera a durar el me empujo bajando del árbol y comenzó a gritar histéricamente.**

Kanato: JAJA! Que sencillo es hacer que una humana se doblegue! JAJA! Recuerda que solo eres una simple y torpe humana!

Yui: gumenasai Kanato-kun…

**Mi tono estaba por pasar de entrecortado por aquel beso a uno entre el miedo e histeria, hice una pequeña reverencia, ok mala idea, más comentarios lascivos se hicieron presentes, Kanato-kun me jalo del pelo levantándome bruscamente, mientras me ponía de espaldas contra él y me acercaba el oído a su boca.**

Kanato: (con furioso tono y siseando cada palabra)/ no te lamentes, si en verdad no lo sientes…!/

Me aprisiono mas contra su cuerpo soltando mi cabello y pasando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, encerrándome entre ellos.

Yui: /Kanato-kun… que sucede?/

Kanato: / que acaso quieres que más chicos se te queden viendo?... o tal vez es lo que quieres cierto Teddy? /

Yui: /arigatou Kanato-kun, no me gustan ese tipo de miradas/

Kanato: /pero debo cambiar la posición para poder caminar y llegar a la mansión…/

**Soltó el agarre y tomo mi mano izquierda apretándola levemente, mientras su otra mano se posaba en mi cintura pegándome más a él.**

Yui: *esas miradas son como las de Raito-kun* /Kanato-kun arigatou por tratar de detener las miradas/

Kanato: no debes agradecerme Yui-san, /más tarde te castigare y beberé tu sangre/

Yui: si así se detienen las miradas de acuerdo… (Sonrió levemente)

**Mi mente no sabía que procesar en ese momento, lo único que acate hacer fue a sonreír nerviosamente, pero no importaba por un segundo llegue notar su expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, lo que me hizo pensar en que se veía algo tierno con esa expresión.**

Kanato: entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?! Lo comprende tu débil cabeza que debe tener un cerebro dentro!?

Yui: realmente lo entiendo, pero… detesto las miradas y si así paran o disminuyen está bien. (Volvió a sonreír)

_**Realmente este insecto no entiende lo que significa, cierto? Sus palabras son en verdad tontas, y que con esa sonrisa delicada formada en sus labios delicados, rosas y delgados… ESPERA QUE?! Qué clase de cosas estoy pensando?! Delicados?! No solo me importa en su totalidad su sangre, no le encuentro una verdadera excitación a su cuerpo como el que siente Raito-kun, tal vez tiene delicadas caderas, sus piernas son largas, este vestido en forma de globo color purpura asienta mas su cuerpo y su pecho no es tan plano como dice Ayato-kun… espera que clase de estupideces estoy pensando?!**_

Yui: Kanato-kun…Kanato-kun, te encuentras bien? Estas muy rojo no tendrás fiebre?

Kanato: que ocurre Yui-san? Te preocupas por mí?

_**Acerco su mano a mi cara, a penas sentí su mano pude percatarme que mi cara en verdad ardía, la separe bruscamente e hice una mueca de enojo, Yui se asusto levemente y alejo la mano y desvió su vista hacia otro lado, precisamente pasaba otro chico por ahí, yo solo la pegue mas a mi cuerpo.**_

_**Llegamos a la mansión, ninguno de mis hermanos esta, que suerte seria pésimo tenerlos rondando por aquí…**_

Kanato: ninguno de mis hermanos esta… (Tono aniñado)

Yui: Reiji-san, tampoco esta…

Kanato: y para que necesitas a Reiji aquí! (Tono psicópata)

Yui: no era eso Kanato-kun… lo que ocurre es que Reiji-san me iba ayudar con mis "buenos modales" para que no desagrade a ninguno como usted…

Kanato: (tono psicópata e histérico) detesto que me hables de usted! Créeme que si tu sangre no fuera deliciosa te rompería como una muñeca! Para una persona como yo eres tan insignificante! Eres peor que una cucaracha para todos nosotros!... (Tono infantil) aun que el que quieras mejorar para nosotros me hace sentir mejor, pero me molesta que Yui-san le haiga pedido ayuda a Reiji-san y no a Teddy y a mí...

Yui: bueno Kanato-kun, voy a servir los pastelillos, de que lo prefieres fresa o cerezas? (Una sonrisa delicada)

Kanato: de fresas aunque también me encanta tu sangre…

**Me Asuste un poco ante el comentario de Kanato-kun y trate de no demostrarlo, le serví el pastelillo, luego dijo "Teddy, quieres el primer bocadillo que trajo Yui-sannnnnnnn!" me asuste al ver la cara de Kanato-kun estaba deformada entre el terror y enojo, sus manos temblaban y se acercaban a su tan preciado peluche.**

Kanato: Teddy! Sabes que le ocurrió a mi Teddy!

_**Mi**_ _**Teddy estaba todo deformado, casi se le caí la cabeza! Me dio extremo terror y quería saber quien había osado lastimar a mi tan preciado peluche… todavía peor quien me ayudaría a arreglar a mi osito!? Estaba debatiéndome entre quien me ayudaría a arreglar a mi podre Teddy cuando Yui-san me hablo.**_

Yui: Kanato-kun yo puedo arreglar a Teddy… préstamelo por unos momentos y voy a coser su oreja por mientras come tu pastelillo…

_**Se lo entregue un poco dudosos de separarme de él, di la vuelta a toda la mesa de la sala que estaba entre nosotros y le entregue el peluche, lo dejo a un lado y se levanto con un dedo en su boca.**_

Yui: el hilo y aguja están en mi cuarto, tengo que ir por él, esperas aquí Kanato-kun o prefieres ir conmigo?

Kanato: no pienso separarme de Teddy así que te acompaño…

_**Tome a Teddy y a pesar de estar asustado por mi pobre Teddy hable muy calmado, eso creo al menos, subimos hasta el cuarto de Yui-san, ella estaba delante de mi "guiándome" a su alcoba, cuando entramos ella rebusco en uno de sus cajones de su cómoda café hecha de madera.**_

Yui: Mmmm… tardare un poco más, Kanato-kun siéntate si lo deseas.

Kanato: gracias Yui-san, me alegra que te preocupes por nosotros una vez y no solo en ti como siempre…

Yui solo se quedo callada y ni siquiera volteo a verme, ya me iba a levantar cuando ella grito.

Yui: lo encontré! Kanato-kun préstame a Teddy para que lo cosa…

Kanato: arigatou Yui-san…

_**No me veía en el transcurso que tomo a mi Teddy y se sentó en la silla de la cómoda, para empezar a coserlo, tardo al menos diez minutos para arreglarlo, se levanto y me entrego el peluche, aun después de eso no me mostraba la cara.**_

Yui: Kanato-kun, voy a meterme a bañar, los pastelillos estaban ya servidos, lamento no estar ahí pero me ensucie la pierna cuando estábamos en el parque…

**Me calle al sentir la mano de Kanato-kun levantándomela para verle, no quería mostrársela para que no viera mis ojos, se encontraban rojizos, ya que había llorado en silencio, una de las cosas que aprendí viviendo en esta mansión.**

**Solo podía ver su cara que estaba entre sorprendido y luego cambio a un poco atemorizante, me jalo del brazo tirándome sobre la cama, el quedo encima mío.**

Kanato: que humana tan despreciable… deberías llorar cuando yo no este, no puedes ser más estúpida… debido a eso debo castigarte de la manera en que Richter castigaba a mi madre (1).

**Tome a Yui-san de las piernas que estaban alrededor de mis costados y comencé a acariciarlos desde los tobillos hasta llegar a la parte de sus bragas, las cuales delinee con el elástico levemente, bajándolo oír sus piernas hasta llegar al límite donde mi cuerpo impedía bajar más, sentí como Yui trataba de zafarse pero no la iba a dejar.**

Yui: Kanato-kun para por favor!

**Sus manos me habían aprisionado, sentir sus caricias me estremecía y a la vez me asustaba el sentir tal placer con sus manos, comenzaba a sentirme húmeda esto no sería nada bueno si el llegaba a descubrirlo…**

**Trate de zafarme sin obtener éxito alguno, el dejo por un momento mis piernas para posarlas en mis muñecas que arremetían o al menos eso trataban contra él, me beso de una manera brusca y al separarse solo sonreía algo sádico por así decirlo.**

Kanato: Yui-san me encanta esa expresión de miedo en tu rostro.

_**Volví a besarla de una manera no tan poco delicada como la anterior, sus manos se relajaban y dejaban de forcejear aun así, no quería que tratara de zafarse de mi de nuevo, me levante un poco y su cara estaba tan sonrojada como un caramelo de cerezas, jadeante regulando su respiración, desabroche el cinturón que cuelga de mi cintura y lo amarre a sus manos colocándolas sobre la cabecera de su cama, ella se sorprendió un poco pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarle hablar, quería que guardara todo su aliento para que gritara de dolor y placer…**_

**Volvió a besarme, con menos rudeza esta vez… me ato a la cama y comenzó a desgarrar mi vestido, que Reiji-san me entrego, pero preferiría no mencionarlo o Kanato-kun se enojaría mucho conmigo y lo que menos quiero es hacerlo enojar, llevaba un pequeño top que Kanato-kun se encargo de deslizar hasta mi cintura y luego por mis piernas llevándose mi ropa interior, dejándome expuesta frente a él… **

_**Estaba encima de ella, me hinque, comencé a desatar el chaleco con capucha que llevaba, desate mi moño y comenzaba a quitarme los pantalones, solo me quede en bóxers, sus ojos solo eran expectantes, me agrada verla tan abierta ante mi aun cuando yo la había dejado así. Qué extraño, verla así me provoca placer, de verdad que me he vuelto raro. Me acerque a sus muñecas y comencé morderlas dejando salir un poco de sangre que se corrían entre sus blancos brazos…**_

**Mi sangre corría por el largo de mis brazos, Kanato-kun se levanto y salió del cuarto y en segundos volvió a aparecer, se me acerco con una cuerda en mano de color negro, la enrollo en mi cuello y jalo un poco de ella, mi grito salió ahogado, al pasar por mi garganta ardió…**

_**En verdad esa expresión de dolor me encantaba, su cara jadeante llena de dolor, su dulce sangre rozando cada parte de sus brazos y hombros, pero faltaba sangre, me acerque a su pecho y comencé a lamber de él para después morder ese botón rosado y dejar que la sangre saliera a borbotones de él, demasiado cerca de ese corazón que quiero estrujar, quemar y guardar dentro de mi preciado Teddy y no dejárselo a nadie más…**_

**Kanato-kun mordió muy cerca de mi pecho, sangro más de lo que esperado por mí, esas manos tan frías y tan cálidas a la vez, esa necesidad de que siguieran esparciendo la sangre que de mi pecho salía, se acerca a él y comienza a beber de él, tomando la sangre que salía, esa sangre que todos robaban y en el fondo solo quería que el bebiera, sus manos iban a la cuerda apretujándola un poco, mi gemido de dolor y placer salió sin mi consentimiento…**

_**Oh; así que Yui-san es una masoquista mas en este mundo, nee? Es deliciosa esa expresión y sus gemidos mezclados son mejor que cualquier caramelo en este mundo, mis manos viajan desde su cuello hasta su cara delineando todo de ella, me levanto con la sangre corriendo por mis labios y la beso, paso mi lengua esperando que ella la abriese, el permiso se me concede…**_

**Su lengua quiere jugar con la mía, rebusca entre el interior de mi cavidad y lo saborea por completo, sus manos se mueven hacia su cadera, mis ojos entrecerrados solo distinguían que el bajaba su bóxer jinda y cuadrado, ahora esas manos se posaban en mi cintura, me jalaban hacia el contrayéndome en el acto, su hombría entro de una solo estocada sin delicadez alguna, se sentía grande, doloroso por consecuente…**

_**Entre en esa cavidad tan estrecha, daba embestidas tan rápidas, desafiantes, deseosas y dolorosas para ella que es tan pura, su cavidad tan cerrada que me hacía sentir placer, corromper ese lugar tan puro con mi esencia que sentía por venir, mi risa con gemidos roncos, sus gritos de placer y dolor, excitantes simplemente, esas paredes me estrujaban se apretujaban en mí, eso me daba a saber que sería el primer orgasmo de ambos que hemos tenido en la vida, me dejo caer en su sangriento cuerpo… acaricio ese rubio cabello manchado de un rojo carmesí…**_

**Siento un peso sobre mí, siento dolor, ardor y aun así quiero más de eso, quiero hablar pero el aire esta fuera de mi garganta, grite demasiado para poder hablar ahora, solo emito susurros sordos a cualquier oído, no puedo moverme bien mis manos siguen atadas, el se levanta y me desata, quita la cuerda de mi cuello y me abraza, aun siento su intromisión dentro de mí, pero no me molesta el tenerlo dentro, mis manos con cansancio van a su cabello lo acarician y remueven con la poca fuerza que me queda…**

_**Sus manos juguetean con mi cabello, le queda poca fuerza y quiere dormir, salió demasiada sangre como para que se encuentre bien, a penas se remueve, le planto un beso en esos rosados labios y vuelvo a abrazarla, quedo tan cerca de su boca al recostarme que llego oír un leve…**_

Yui: TE AMO Kanato…

**Mis palabras mueren en el aire, quiero dormir, estoy cansada pero antes de cerrar por completo mis ojos logro vislumbrar la sorprendida mueca de Kanato-kun que se convierte en una linda sonrisa, no sádica, torturante, incrédula, histérica e incluso burlona, no solo una sonrisa y en un susurro para mis extasiados oídos logro escuchar…**

Kanato: TE AMO Yui.

_**Su cara alcanza a formar una sonrisa, me recuesto en el pecho que deja de moverse irregularmente y ahora es calmado, mañana despertara mejor y estará aun más estable que esta noche, no quiero irme, quiero estar con ella toda la noche para destruir de nuevo su inocencia…**_

Espero les haya gustado, y si es así dejen reviews, en todo caso que no déjenme sus críticas constructivas…

(1)= aquí lo menciono así por que decían que Cordelia y Richter tío de los hermanos tenían relaciones frente a Kanato.

(2)= al final Yui no muere seguirá viva solo que esta se refiere mas al hecho de que esta calmada después de la actividad extenuante que tuvieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Jejeje, no se cuantas veces he prometido dejar los fics como simples one-shot`s y acaban volviendose mas. De cualquier modo, espero les guste.

····················

La situación descrita no era la peor que se podía imaginar, no lo era, su mente repetidas veces le decía _"Podria ser peor"_ pero cualquier otra en su situación simplemente se daría por vencida, pero la esperanza aun rondaba en su cuerpo, en su mente, por todo su ser debía haber una pizca de ella, porque podría buscar una escapatoria a esto, pero no lograba encontrarla.

Hablar era sencillo pero hacerlo no lo era tanto, se encontraba ahora en una posición bastante **_¿incomoda?, ¿peligrosa, acaso?,_** bueno no podía decirse en si como la describirías, pero ser rodeado por seguro mas de cincuenta chicos donde doce de ellos, eran los vampiros mas sádicos que en su vida llegaría a encontrar, y la peor combinación que se puede realizar, Los Sakamaki, Mukami y Tsunakami juntos por un bien en común, chuparle la sangre, aunque los cuarenta chicos del monton estaban ahí por sacarla a bailar, pero sus negras intenciones eran otras, los chicos buscaban quitarle algo a Yui que ya no tenia.

Bueno no sabían en que embrollos se metían, porque muy a pesar de los vampiros, habian empezado a sentir cariño por la chica, tal vez no amoroso, pero si algo fraternal, todos excepto uno. Era Halloween, sus amigas gemelas Miu, Akane y ella habian organizado una fiesta para celebrarlo, llenaron el auditorio de la escuela con muchos colores, claro esta tétricos para darle su buen aspecto, pero cabe decir que el clima era tan frio e inhóspito como siempre dando ese toque especial a las cosas, tanto ella como sus amigas no habian tardado en conseguir la autorización de la fiesta menos si tres de las chicas mas populares del Insituto iban a organizarla, con condición de que fueran disfrazados, asi fue como todos se pusieron de acuerdo para esas cosas.

Los globos naranjas con formas de calabazas flotaban por todo el aire, los vampiros de papel mache se les hicieron el mas grande cliché del mundo, pero no había nada que hacer. **_No es como que para una fiesta se fueran a poner realistas._**

La Komori tardo tanto para que sus amigos fueran disfrazados, y no lo consiguió, pero bueno al menos asistirían, antes de llegar a la fiesta, ella se coloco el disfraz aun cuando Ayato le recomendó que era una tontería, pero ella creía que seria difícil, Su disfraz consistía en un vestido color negro sin tirantes pero mangas de encaje del mismo color que el vestido, con un encaje al final de cada una color blanco, la falda era algo abultada y llevaba en este un mandil color blanco de encaje, pequeño pero sofisticado, llevaba unas calcetas blancas con unos botines de tacon color negro, un adorno de color negro parecida a los holanes en su cabeza formada de diadema, su cabello era recogido con una cola alta completa, hermosa pero muy provocativa.

**-Bueno… ¡Es hora de divertirnos! ¡Dejen de acosar a Yui-chan!-** la gemela mayor Akane con cabello negro y puntas castañas, así como sus ojos rojos, al lado de su hermana con cabello castaño y puntas negras con ojos amarillos, sus disfraces eran un conjunto de enfermera color rosa pálido, que brinco junto a su amiga sacándola de ahí, podía ser una de las chicas más populares pero era agresiva cuando se lo proponía.

**-arigatou Akane, Miu ¿ya llegaron todos?-** le pregunto la rubia a la gemela menor que era más calmada de ambas gemelas. Igual con ese mechón levantado en su cabello.

**-si solo faltaban ustedes Yui-san-** la chica rebusco entre la multitud, a un chico de cabellos negros, que era uno de los "familiares" de la Komori, la rubia entendió esa búsqueda aunque tratara de hacerla poco notable, quería ver cuánto tardaba en preguntar por el chico

**–****Yui ¿Dónde está Kanato-kun?-** la peli rubia sonrió, siempre su amiga Miu era tan predecible cuando se trataba del peli morado. En cierto aspecto se sentía celosa, era su pareja después de todo. Pero tanto el chico y chica eran a_migos_

-**El… estaba hace un momento en esa multitud, pero creo ahora esta, en la mesa de bocadillos, ven sígueme- **tomo a la chica de la mano, que se sonrojo, de seguro trataba de librar sus hormonas antes de verse con el peli morado para que este no optara por tratarlo como a las demás chicas que pululaban su espacio personal, al llegar el chico efectivamente estaba ahí observando todo con una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa, una mueca para cualquiera pero no para la Komori, que se sintió afortunada por esas razones.

**–****Kanato-kun ¿te gustan los bocadillos?-** le hablo al peli morado que se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró, sino que borro esa mueca de sonrisa.

**-están deliciosos, para haberlos hecho dos simples vampiras**\- se acerco a uno de los bocadillos que estaban detrás de la rubia, aparentando tomarlo, pero solo aprovecho para susurrarle algo a la chica **–aunque tu sangre es mas deliciosa- **se recogió mordiendo con sorna el panecillo color rojo, demostrando la sangre para un vampiro, perfecto para hacer que la chica se sonrojase, pues aun recordaba aquel caído accidente donde casi se besan, todos como una cinta.

**-bueno yo me retiro-** la chica rubia se alejo de la "pareja", a ella le agradaba saber que su amiga, -aunque Kanato no quisiera aceptarlo- eran amigos, los dejo solos para que platicaran y ella podría divertirse un poco en la fiesta.

**-Kanato-kun, Quiero hablar de algo contigo. Es sobre Yui y sobre alguien llamado Sarato, en el lugar de siempre-** el oji purpura estaba a punto de negarse a tal cosa, pero Yui le hacía preocuparse, al decirle se retiro con la chica de cabello rubio, que ya bailaba con su gemela uniéndoseles también a petición aparentemente de Yui y Akane, se sonrojo cuando las tres comenzaron a bailar, si ya hace un mes que la gemela menor le comento que estaba enamorada de Yui.

·

·

Ahí estaba, esperando a que la gemela menor se atreviera a venir, no es como que las cosas le resultasen muy obvias o algo por el estilo. Solo se sentía incomodo –y culpable hasta cierto punto –de comentar algo así relacionado con su pareja, mientras que Miu también amaba a la Komori. No es como que le viera lo raro. Eran vampiros, nada más raro que eso, sino que hasta cierto punto la situación se le hacía bizarra, por no decir otra cosa.

**-Kanato-kun, seré breve. Akane-chan a invitado a nuestro primo lejano Sarato, por lo que te aviso vendrá pronto a la fiesta. Si creer que no representa un problema pues bien. Pero he de advertirte que puede controlar hasta cierto punto las personas. Más vale prevengas. Creo que es todo. Me tengo que ir-**

La joven había hablado de manera tan rápida, que aunque capto la información le costó cierto trabajo entender, porque debía preocuparse de un chico como lo era Sarato, al fin ni se conocían. Pero luego recordó, que Yui tenía la sangre más dulce, tanto degustada como el aroma, además era simplemente destacada sin darse cuenta.

**_-Tonterías-_** ni que fuera tan grave la cosa.

·

·  
Dos horas más tarde, la fiesta estaba en un punto máximo, donde todo se culminaba, las chicas y chicos ebrios se retiraban, todo marchaba bien, a pesar de que la rubia no se había divertido por el hecho de huir de sus compañeros algo locos, a diferencia de los Mukami o Sakamaki, ella no podía mandar miradas asesinas. O al menos no afectaban tanto.

**-¿Quieres bailar un rato?, mi nombre es Amano Sarato-** un chico de cabello blanco con ojos grises, un disfraz de vampiro que solo llevaba los colmillos como adorno, con su ropa normal, era la primera vez que lo veía, pero sinceramente le atrajo esa forma de ser, calmada, seria tal vez incluso distante.

**-claro, será divertido, por cierto mi nombre es Komori Yui**\- la chica tomo la mano que Sarato le había mostrado antes, para pasarse a bailar, la primera canción era lenta por lo que fue tomada de la cintura, y se pegaron un poco el cuerpo al uno del otro, justo las luces se apagaron dejando ver solo a esa pareja que quedara iluminada.

Cosa que por cierto, el novio de la joven, no creía estar viendo. Eran esas clases de cosas a la que preferías negarte, decir que estaba drogado o algo por el estilo. Con tal de no admitir, que eran verdad. Pero ahí estaban. Su novia, sujetándose de aquel copo de nieve mientras bailaba con él, su sonrisa era amena y parecían estar platicando de algo. Todos pensarían que Ayato era posesivo. Sin duda no conocían el lado _sobreprotector_ de Kanato contra su pareja. Esto no aumentaría con unas copas demás, ¿cierto?

**-¿Te divertiste en la fiesta?-** Yui estaba ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

**-Claro, por cierto, perdón por venir así, me invito mi prima Akane-** Sarato sonrió de manera nerviosa. ¿Era el único que veía un chico sujetando un oso, fulminándolo con la mirada? Si era así debía asistir a un psicólogo, cuanto antes.

**-¿Eres primo de Akane? No se parecen en nada. ¿Significa que…?-** se separo tan solo un poco para ver sus dientes fijamente. Esa sonrisa se ensancho un poco más.

**-¿Estos colmillos? Son falsos, te lo aseguro-** le divertía jugar con la inocente –a ojos de Sarato –mente de Yui.

**-Estoy segura de que no es verdad. No te preocupes, mira-** saco sus dientes de manera que se distinguieran más.

**-Entonces eres lo mismo que yo, ¿cierto?-** le dijo con una sonrisa algo retorcida. Comenzaba a asustarse.

**-Si, solo que yo antes era humana. Ya sabes eso del ****_despertar-_** dieron una vuelta en el aire, mientras retomaban el baile. Yui en serio era distraída.

**-¿Sobreviviste al despertar? Eres la primera que veo que sigue viva**\- volvieron a dar otra vuelta, mientras las posiciones de manos cambiaron.

**-Pero, ya hablando enserio, ¿todos los vampiros son sádicos, de mirada fría y distante?-** le dijo con una pizca de burla en su voz

**-¿Cómo cuantos vampiros conoces?-** su voz se oía sorprendida. Usualmente estos no debían estar concentrados en un solo punto.

**-quince contándote a ti-** le respondió mientras daba una vuelta en el vals.

**-Son demasiados, incluso para una media vampira-** se acabo el baile, y se fueron poniendo otros. Ellos habían terminado

**-La verdad al principio tenía miedo, pero cuando comienzas a tratarlos, te das cuenta de que no son tan malos. Además hay uno en especial que…-** su voz se tuvo que callar al ver como el peli morado estaba frente a ella.

**-Yui-san, ¿Qué haces con este vampiro de pacotilla? Teddy y yo, nos hemos sentido muy solos. Es tu culpa Yui-san-** le reclamo el peli morado, con la voz –hasta cierto punto – moderada.

**-¿Por qué le hablas así a Komori-san?-** se puso en su defensa el peliblanco frente a ella.

**-¿Tu quien eres para hablarme así? Yo le hablo a Yui-san como quiera, a ti, no te incumbe-** hasta ahora, Yui notaba como las mejillas de Kanato estaban algo rojas.

**-Sarato-kun déjalo, Kanato-kun vamos a solucionar esto**\- le respondió con aprensión la rubia. De verdad no quería problemas.

**-¿Cómo dejas que te hable así? ¿Acaso no te respetas?-** le reclamo el peliblanco.

**-No es eso… pero es complicado. No te lo puedo explicar porque-** antes de que terminara Kanato le beso, **_sabe a alcohol_**. Eso explica el comportamiento de este.

**-Que quede claro, que Komori Yui le pertenece únicamente a Sakamaki Kanato y Teddy- todos** se hubieran sorprendido por el comentario, sino hubiera mencionado al oso. Ni ebrio podría olvidarse de este.

**-Kanato-kun…creí que no hablaríamos de esto hasta después de mucho**\- la rubia estaba sonrojada, ¿Cómo en un instante era el centro de atención?

**-Solo quería dejar en claro esto, para evitar futuros incidentes-** le dijo para después tomarla de la mano.

**-Kanato-kun, ¿te sientes bien? Me refiero a estas ebrio-** le indico la rubia que guiaba al tambaleante chico.

**-No lo estoy, sabes las parejas suelen estar juntos en las fiestas, no andar cada quien por su lado. ¿Sabes lo celoso que me puse al verte con Sarato-kun? Si tanto querías irte con otro. Al diablo la relación entre tú y yo… pero incluso sabiendo que ya no me amas, no te dejaría libre. Así tuviera que hacerte una muñeca lo haría si te quedas conmigo… Te amo Yui, por eso no podría vivir sin ti-** Kanato hablo con completa fluidez, no se notaba lo ebrio si no fuera su paso tambaleante. Yui no pudo evitar detenerse y darle un beso, tan tierno que te dejaba sin palabras.

**-Kanato escúchame bien, nunca podría dejarte, te amo más que a nada. Si me pidieran vivir sin ti o morir, preferiría morir, porque al alejarme moriría. Eres lo que más necesito en este mundo, créeme para sobrevivir no necesito de sangre si estas junto a mi-** le volvió a besar esta vez de manera más brusca, aunque esto no le quitaba el sentimiento.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a su habitación. No necesitaban palabras, necesitan acciones prontas porque algo dentro de ellos quemaba. Demasiado incluso.

**-Yui, esta noche te volveré a hacer mía-** le dijo Kanato sobre el cuello. Preguntándose si morderlo o lamerlo simplemente.

**-Kanato eres el ebrio del tipo sincero-** le dijo la rubia mientras besaba los purpuras cabellos.

**-Creo que lo soy-** antes de poder continuar decidieron entrar a la habitación. Sobrio nunca admitiría sus sentimientos _humanos_

Apenas entraron, sus ropas fueron desapareciendo, primero las superiores terminando por todas las demás. Ambos cuerpos desnudos se refregaban el uno contra el otro. La cama se veía tan mullida como en otras ocasiones.

**Kanato-kun-** el oji purpura le besaba el cuello, sin llegar a morderlo. Sus uñas se encajaban sobre la piel.

Como lo hacían las manos del chico sobre las caderas contrarias. Estaban tan necesitados ambos, en tan pocos minutos. Sus manos se movieron hasta los hombros, ni fuertes ni delgados. Se levanto un poco tan solo, para morderlo, al sentir como unos dedos se introducían en su intimidad. Sentía que el grito resonaría por toda la habitación

**-No te contengas, quiero oírte gemir mi nombre**\- movió los dedos de manera circular.

**-Kanato-kun… mas-** la rubia se movía contra los dedos, esperando como antes lo había pedido.

**-Te daré mas Yui-san-** los nombres de ambos sonaban tan sensuales en la boca del otro que era imposible no deleitarse con ellos.

Kanato saco sus dedos, pero tomo de las caderas a Yui hasta haber quedado esta sobre la suya, su miembro erecto estaba a punto de penetrarla. Solía doler, pero se quitaría después, Yui estaba entre gritar o llorar, usualmente las cosas iban más sencillas. Pero al estar Kanato ebrio, era razonable que su sentido común no funcionara del todo. Por lo mismo, apenas entrar termino por arremeter contra ella una y otra vez, cuando paso el dolor inicial ella le ayudo a cabalgar sobre él. Kanato jugaba con sus pechos, los lamia y pellizcaba a su vez que Yui lamia el lóbulo de Kanato, y soltaba el aire sobre este.

Sus gemidos no eran ni demasiado altos, ni bajos, eran solo para ellos. A ninguno le gustaría ver su muestra de amor. Por así decirlo. Un momento más y ambos se vendrían. Kanato recargo a Yui sobre la cama, y de esta manera siguió penetrándola. Se introducía tanto que no podía evitar llegar hasta el fondo. Después de un largo gemido con ambos nombres, terminaron corriéndose. Ambos líquidos mezclados.

**-Te amo Kanato-kun-** le dijo la chica somnolienta.

**-Te amo Yui-san. Pero aprende, nadie más te puede tocar-** la rubia mas dormida que nada asintió, por lo que Kanato sonrió y le beso de nuevo.

Después de esa fiesta, todos tanto familia como amigos descubrieron que Kanato no era un niño en el cuerpo de un adolescente, o tal vez lo era; pero era uno muy posesivo. Quién diría que las cosas acabaran de esta manera.

·······················

Espero dejen un comentario si les ha gustado la historia, se que no es lo que muchos esperarian pero bueno. Me despido.


End file.
